1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security locks for doors and more particularly pertains to a new and portable device designed to enhance an individual""s security at home and away from home by allowing the individual to easily and securely secure virtually any door by using the invention to secure the door at the door hinge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of secondary locks for securing doors against unauthorized entry is known in prior art. Specifically, primary and secondary locks whose function is to prevent unauthorized entry through standard and commercial doors have been permanently affixed to the latch side of the door opposite of the door hinges. While providing added security for the door they are affixed to, these devices have a number of drawbacks. One such disadvantage is their lack of portability as they are installed permanently to one door only. Additionally, the initial installation process can be time-consuming and difficult, often requiring the consumer to obtain professional installation which can be expensive. Many of these devices can also be easily overcome by a skilled criminal.
The door opening inhibiting apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from conventional concepts and designs of prior art, and in doing so, provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing the enhanced security of a secondary locking device which is highly portable for carrying on the person and being attached to virtually any door for which the user desires enhanced security. Additionally, it differs from concepts and design in prior art by attaching to the door hinge and applying a clamping force to the door hinge and the adjacent door and door frame to resist unauthorized opening of the door.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of door safety locks, the present invention provides a new door opening inhibiting apparatus wherein the same can be utilized for providing enhanced safety for consumers employing this invention.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a hinge restricting member for mounting on a hinge. The restricting member has first and second ends, lateral sides, and a forward surface for orienting toward a door. The restricting member comprises a mounting portion for mounting on the door hinge, and a pair of wing portions extending laterally outward from the mounting portion. The mounting portion includes a channel for receiving a portion of the barrel of the hinge. The channel opens into the first end of the restricting member and extends from the first end toward the second end of the restricting member. A slot is provided for receiving a portion of the leaves of the hinge when a portion of the barrel is positioned in the channel, and is in communication with the channel. The slot extends from the first end of the restricting member toward the second end.
This new invention successfully provides secondary security to its user which is portable, easily installed, and removed, and in a very cost-effective manner.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be clearly understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. These and additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter and will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate the conception, upon which the disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis of designing other structures for carrying out portable door security employing the invention of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
The use of the invention provides additional resistance to unauthorized entry through a door in addition to the primary locking structure of the door. The apparatus is in a form that is sufficiently compact and portable to permit carrying in the shirt pocket or jacket pocket or purse of the user, attachment to a wide variety of door hinges, and removal from the door hinge without any damage or marking of the door.
The invention thus provides a cost-effective alternative to expensive and difficult to install security locks presently available.